


Through It All

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Post-Unending. The war is now over and Teal'c plans to return to his people, but what or who can convince him to stay?





	Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer:I own nothing. Everything belongs to MGM.

"Hey, Sam!" She heard Daniel's voice as he entered her lab, and sat himself down in the vacant chair opposite from her. She couldn't help but notice that he looked a little down.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" She hated seeing that look in his eyes, like everything was about to change, and not for the better. He lowered his head with a little frown on his lips, and folded his arms against his chest.

"I just talked to Teal'c. He said he's returning to Chulak," Daniel explained glumly, and Sam felt her heart drop to her feet. She tried to shake off the sudden shock, but knew by the concerned look that Daniel was now giving her that she wasn't very successful doing so.

"What? Why?"

Daniel shook his head and she could tell that he was just as upset about this as she was. "I don't know. I tried talking him out of it, but he's adamant about going home to help his people recover."

"He can't leave! He's too important to SG-1." 'And especially me,' she added silently. 

She couldn't imagine her life without Teal'c. He was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, especially after Daniel had gotten together with Vala, because he spent most of his time with her now a days. 

He did always tried to find a little time to spend with her though. It just wasn't the same as having him all to her self and she missed him so much sometimes that it hurt.

She missed the old days when it was just him and her, when they worked together all night on a project, or they would go out to a movie because they finally got tired of the base, or would have coffee together every morning. 

Oh, they still had coffee together, but Vala took it upon her to come along, and she was too polite to say that she just wanted it to be her and Daniel. He was her best friend after all and she felt as though Vala was slowly taking him away from her.

"Well, maybe you'll have better luck at convincing him to stay then I did? He's in his quarters, taking care of a few things before he leaves." Daniel gave her a little smile, showing her that he had faith in her. She smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"I hope so," she said, before turning off her computer, and went to go and try and convince Teal'c to stay. They couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose him.

Sam stood outside his door, before taking a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on it slightly with her knuckles. 

He answered it a moment later, and gave her the tiniest of smiles, but she could see the sadness behind his eyes as well.

"Hey, Teal'c! May I come in?" she probed, clasping her hands together behind her back. He nodded, and opened the door more for her so that she could enter. She took in the suitcase on the bed he had been packing, holding in her tears and felt a lump in her throat. She swallowed it down, and watched him sit on the bed next to the suite case, and look up at her. He seemed a little too quite, even for him.

"Daniel told me you're leaving," she explained. He nodded, standing from the bed, and moved a little closer to her.

"Yes. The war is over and it is time for me to return to my people," he simply answered, looking her in the eye. She could tell that he was going to miss them so much, and she was going miss him so very much.

"What about us, Teal'c? Life here wouldn't be the same without you. Please don't go!" she hated to beg, but she needed him too much.

He lifted his hand, and smoothed his calloused, but oh so gentle fingers softly through her blond hair, "I am sorry Samantha. This is something I have to do. I promise to come back and visit you and Daniel Jackson whenever I get to do so."

Her eyes fell, "But it won't be the same. I don't want you to go. I need you too much in my life, Teal'c. You are the only constant that I have left." He shook his head, and took her slowly in his arms, and she just knew that he was fighting back his own tears.

"You are important to me as well, Samantha. You don't know how much and this is why I have to go," he said, pulling back a little, and tenderly bracketed her face with his hands, and slowly, lovingly, rubbed his thumbs up and down her cheeks. A tear finally fell, and he wiped it away.

"I've fallen in love with you Samantha. And that is why I can not stay." He pleaded for her not to cry with his eyes. She brought her hand up to cover his, and snuggled her cheek against it, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"I want to learn to love you Teal'c, because I care about you so much. Please stay and show me how much you love me. I don't want to be alone." She cradled the back of his neck with her free hand, and brought his lips down to meet hers, and he eagerly returned the kiss that was never supposed to be, but sometimes life just throws things at you when you least expect it.

Later that night two bodies lay curled up, legs intertwined together, resting comfortably on Sam's bed.

She knew that it all had all gone so terribly wrong, because here she was in the arms of a man she knew she was never meant to be with. She felt him hold her closer to him from behind, and she felt safe, protected and the best of all, loved. 

She knew that he loved her more than he should. He had told her as much. And she loved him just as much in return. They had always been there for each other, through everything.

"Is something wrong, Samantha?" the deep gentle voice from behind questioned. She could hear the worry in his tone. She just shrugged, and turned over, so that she could gaze into his eyes.

"I'm fine, Teal'c. I was just thinking how you have always been there for me. You'll never how grateful I am for that."

"I'll always be here for you, Samantha," he stated, smiling warmly at her.

She gave a big smile herself, "Does that mean you're staying then?" He gave little belly laugh, as he smoothed his fingers through her hair.

"Of course. How could I leave you after tonight? You mean everything to me and I love you," he expressed with stars in his eyes. She felt the fluttering of her heart speed up and she leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm glad. And Teal'c?" She pulled back a little, and gazed deeply into his eyes, which were heavy with tiredness and love for her.

"Yes, Samantha?" She placed a soft kiss on the side of his head.

"I love you too," she said, while smoothing the back of her hand down his cheek, and she swore she never saw a smile so big from him, and hoped that they would keep coming, because she just loved his smiles, especially when they were directed at her.

Meant for her.

They may have never been meant to be, but right now she didn't really care. She was happy and he was happy and that was all that mattered to her. 

The End


End file.
